


Nehéz

by Promises_are_broken



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promises_are_broken/pseuds/Promises_are_broken
Summary: Ajándék a DOGMA miatt, oneshot, de két részletben teszem fel, hogy tényleg befejezzem, ne csak álljon a gépen. A hetero férfiak néha mégsem heterók, ugye, mennyi dráma.
Relationships: Die/Kyo (Dir en grey)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nehéz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanami_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/gifts).



Mikor kinézek az ajtón, csak egy fekete maszkot, meg egy puha, kifakult, mindenszínű hajzuhatagot látok. Die. A kezében zacskó, benne elviteles ételdoboz. Lehúzza a maszkot, mintha nem lenne egyértelmű, hogy ő az.  
\- Azt hittem, a karanténnak az a lényege, hogy az emberek otthon maradnak - mondom, de azért kitárom az ajtót, ő pedig ellép mellettem, leteszi a zacskót és mesteri könnyedséggel rúgja le a cipőjét.  
\- A szabályok azért vannak, hogy megszegjük őket - válaszolja mintegy mellékesen, aztán betessékeli magát a lakásba. - Majd a szoba távolabbi végébe ülök.  
\- Esetleg majd szólj a koronavírusnak is, biztos, ami biztos - morgolódom, de aztán követem befelé. 

Kikapok a hűtőből két sört, az egyiket a kezébe nyomom. Elkezdi kicsomagolni az ételt, tányért vesz elő, kiporciózza a bőséges adagokat, én pedig csak ekkor jövök rá, hogy nem éttermi, hanem otthoni. A felesége főzte. Mari, akivel nincsenek beszélő viszonyban nagyjából két éve. Látja rajtam, hogy mire gondolok, de nem törődik vele. Elrendezgeti az ételt a tányérokon, teriyaki, rizs, savanyított retek, valami zöld. Gusztusos, mégis felfordul a gyomrom a gondolattól, felpattintom inkább a sörömet.  
\- Nem kérsz? - tolja az orrom elé a tányért.  
\- Már ettem - hazudom inkább, a kellemetlenséget elkerülendő. 

Átfutom a fejemben a biztonságos témákat: munka, mások zenéje, gyerekek. A valódi kérdés, hogy mégis mi a fenét keres a karantén harmadik hetében, bejelentés nélkül érkezve, délelőtt tizenegykor a lakásomban, nem vitatható meg, mint ahogy az igazán fontos kérdésekről nem beszélünk, csak burkot vonnak körénk, közel húsz év ragacsos filmrétegét.  
\- Na és mit csinálsz itthon? - töri meg a csendet végül. Zavartan pillantok körbe, olyan érzés, mintha lebuktam volna. Tulajdonképpen könnyebb lenne hihetőt hazudni, mint elmondani az igazságot, az igazság ugyanis közepesen lehangoló.  
\- Semmit - bököm ki. - Olvasok. Nem zenélek. Nem hívok fel másokat, mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja.  
\- Ó - emeli meg azt az átkozottul csinos, magasan ívelt, ironikus szemöldökét, amitől tikkelni kezdek, ha meglátom. - Nem számonkérés akart lenni, én se beszéltem senkivel. Ki a fenének van kedve bármit is csinálni? 

Félretolja a tányért, mintha neki is elment volna a kedve az ebédtől. Sört bont, pohárba tölti, mint azok a férjek, akiket egy nő már szocializált. Ha lenne alátétem, kínosan ügyelne rá, hogy oda tegye vissza a párától gyöngyöző poharat, nehogy nyomot hagyjon a faasztal felületén vele. A takarítónőm biztosan hálás lenne egy ilyen rendes férfiért. A felesége is biztosan hálás lenne érte, ha még hajlandó lenne szóba állni vele. 

Csend üli meg a szobát, az időnek szinte súlya van. Nem tudom, mikor volt ez másképp közöttünk, vagy volt-e egyáltalán valaha is. 

Belenyúl a táskájába, egy DVD-t vesz elő, felém pöcköli, eltúlzott, ironikus mozdulatokkal, mintha viccesnek tartaná, hogy nem akarok megbetegedni. Úgy döntök, partner leszek a játékában, szóval csak a mutatóujjam körmével bököm meg a műanyag tokot, alaposan megnézem magamnak a borítót, aztán megrántom a vállamat:  
\- Nincs mivel lejátszani - mondom.  
\- Egy régi bőröndben bújt el, én se tudom már mivel lejátszani otthon. - A fogadkozása ellenére felkapja a párnát és mellém huppan, olyan közel, hogy érzem a forró leheletét a karomon. Borzongás fut végig rajtam, karból gerincbe, tarkóig bizseregve, hogy aztán az agyam mélyebb rétegeiben okozzon előre nem látható problémákat. - Undorítóan fiatalok voltunk, nem?  
\- Annyira, hogy már szégyent se érzek miatta - vonom meg a vállamat.  
\- Szégyent én sem. Inkább furcsa nosztalgiát - mondja selymes hangon.

Iszonyúan dühös leszek rá, megpróbálom elfojtani, de érzem, hogy kitágulnak az orrlyukaim, talán fújtatok is. Rohadék. Sokkal jobb lenne, ha nem akarna félreérthető lenni: ha ráharapok az ócska próbálkozására, végül nekem kell kimondani a lényeget, de ha elengedem a fülem mellett, úgy tehet, mintha mindenféle hátsó szándék nélkül csevegne a múltról. Lüktetni kezd egy ér a homlokomon, minden szívdobbanásom ott koncentrálódik, valószínűleg ő is látja. Forró sörös lehelet, tetovált kéz a párás poháron, kétértelmű tekintet, ahogy mindig.  
\- Kimondanád végre? Ne játsszuk le ezt a “mit? tudod te. dehogy tudom” játékot, kérlek.  
\- Ha nem akarod, akkor el is mehetek. - A szokásos passzív-agresszív reakció, amit nem lehet komolyan venni. Ahelyett, hogy felpattanna, a táskájában turkál, előszedi a cigarettáját és az erkély felé mozdul. - Van kint hamutál?  
\- Nincs. Hamuzz egy pohárba - követem az erkélyre. 

Öngyújtó kattan, mélyet szippant a cigijéből, a korlátnak támaszkodik, nem néz rám, a forgalmat bámulja alattunk és felettünk. Hangos az utca, hiába van karantén, a legtöbben bejárnak az irodáikba, mint bármilyen más hétköznapon tennék.  
\- Megnehezíted - mondja végül. - Sajnálom. Tényleg a DVD miatt jutottál eszembe, fura álmaim voltak arról az időszakról, szóval egyszerűen csak itt kötöttem ki.  
\- De azért még szóltál valamelyik gyereknek, hogy mondja meg az anyjának, hogy főzzön nekünk valamit. - Felháborodik, dühösen nyomja el a félig szívott csikket, otthagy az erkélyen. Én is visszamegyek a lakásba. A szoba közepén áll, mint aki nem tudja, menjen vagy maradjon, rajtam pedig végigsöpör a sajnálat, mint valami érzelemcunami. - Övön aluli volt, ne haragudj.  
\- Magától főzött, tudta, hogy hozzád jövök. Téged kedvel, engem utál, az az igazság - nyögi ki. - Már mindig ilyen lesz? Ilyen kínos.  
\- Nem. De most kínos, mert két év telt el, Daisuke, két év meg rohadtul hosszú idő ahhoz, hogy úgy tegyünk, mintha nem történt volna semmi.

Már a korábbinak se kellett volna megtörténnie, mert nem csak házas volt, gyerekekkel, lakáshitellel, undorítóan rózsaszín boldogsággal, hanem akkortájt már a vágy se volt meg rá igazán arra, hogy megtörténjen. Elfelejtette levenni a gyűrűjét a repülőút előtt, rászorult az ujjára, a meet and greet pedig nem az az esemény, ahol karikagyűrűben jelenik meg egy valamirevaló zenész. Átjött hozzám a szállodában, hogy tudok-e neki segíteni leszedni, úgyhogy előkerestem az arclemosó olajamat, cseppentettem egy kicsit a kezére és elkezdtem masszírozni az ujjait, hogy meglazuljon a gyűrű. Mélyült a légzése, túl hosszúra nyúlt az egész, mire lejött a karika, aztán csak bámultuk, ahogy a csapban kocogott még egy ideig, amíg megállt, végül a kezébe nyomtam, ő pedig belehajította a zsebébe, de valahogy még ezek után sem akart véget érni a pillanat.  
\- A kurva életbe! - Beletúrt a hajamba, éreztem a finom nyomást a tarkómon. - Térdelj le.

Aztán valahogy a koncert után is folytattuk. Ez a “valahogy” volt a normál működésünk, a sodródás az eseményekkel, hogy ne kelljen felvállalni sem a tiszta kommunikációt, sem az érzelmeket. Mikor megismerkedtünk, ez a “valahogy” folyamatos állapot volt. Nem tudom, tudták-e mások is, és ha tudták, csak két túl fiatal, túl csóró kölyök nő nélküli közös maszturbálásának gondolták-e, vagy csak diszkrécióból nem beszéltek rólunk valami elcseszett párként. Azt hiszem, inkább az utóbbi történhetett, mert mikor Die-nak állandó barátnője lett nagyjából négy évvel később, nem fogadták kitörő lelkesedéssel. Én is csak akkor tudtam meg, amikor mások, egy koncert után ott állt mellette az az apró, jellegtelen lány, Die a vállát szorongatta és egyesével bemutatta mindenkinek. A mogorvaságom nem tűnt fel nekik, ahogy az sem, hogy gyanúsan hamar elindultam hazafelé, de csak a vécéig jutottam, ahol kihánytam mindent, ami aznap a gyomromba került. Így ért véget az első kapcsolatom. 

Aztán valahogy rendszeresen úgy alakult, hogy egymás ágyában, szájában, seggében kötöttünk ki. Úgy hívta ezeket az alkalmakat - már ha egyáltalán szóba kerültek -, hogy két hetero férfi egészséges kíváncsisága, egymás kisegítése a bajban vagy szükségletkielégítés. Persze se baj nem volt, se szükséglet, mert általában volt valakije, én meg elintéztem magamnak, amit és amikor akartam. Többnyire prostituáltakhoz jártam, volt néha viszonyom is, de a monogám párkapcsolatig sosem jutottunk el, tehát megcsalás szóba sem kerülhetett, így ha Die akarta, én is akartam. 

Először csak a csókok maradtak el, aztán mikor megismerte Marit, akkor a behatolás is. Azt hiszem, valamilyen kifacsart logika alapján úgy gondolta, hogy ez még nem megcsalás, és valószínűleg szopni szeretett a legjobban, ez volt az, amit én nyújtani tudtam neki: egy erektált faszt, amikor és ahogyan csak akarta. Neki én lehettem az egyetlen férfi az életében, nekem pedig kezdetben a kíváncsiságom kiterjedt mindkét nemre, aztán nem meglepő módon a tetovált, hosszúhajú férfiaknál állapodtam meg, akiknek cigiszaguk és meleg mosolyuk volt. A megszokás, ugye.

Két éve bukott le, mikor Mari elkapta tőle a HPV-t, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy két szűrés között, egy monogám párkapcsolatban nem lehet ilyesmit egy vécéülőkéről összeszedni. Mari nem rendezett jelenetet, nem vált el, egyszerűen csak nem volt hajlandó többet kommunikálni vele, a gyerekeken keresztül üzent, ha akart valamit. Az elején Die dühös volt, aztán kétségeesett, elhalmozta ajándékokkal, fogadkozott, követelőzött, de nem változott semmi. Úgy képzelem, hogy időnként mechanikusan ráfordult a feleségére éjszaka, aki még orgazmus után is olyan néma maradt, mintha nem a kapcsolatukkal, hanem a beszédközpontjával lettek volna problémák, de persze sosem mondta, én pedig nem kérdeztem. 

Félrehívott egy próba után, javasolta, hogy menjek el szűrésre, én pedig talán félreértve őt, talán azért, hogy megmártsam benne a kést, mondtam neki, hogy kettőnk közül én vagyok, aki rendszeresen gumit húz és szűrésre jár, szóval inkább máshol keresse a probléma forrását.

Beállt közöttünk a távolságtartó és professzionális kapcsolat, nem voltunk fagyosak vagy sértettek, csak a többiek hiányában sosem kerestük egymás társaságát. Nekem addigra már teljesen mindegy volt, hogy mikor akart engem, mikor távolodott, nem maradt bennem kérdés, mert barátok között ezeknek a témáknak egyébként sincs helye, és már hozzászoktam, hogy az ő véleménye szerint hetero férfiak nem érzelegnek a véletlen melegaktus után.


End file.
